A People's Sin in Her Story
by flowergirl 677
Summary: Sephiroth meets Cell and Z fighters. Pairings can be Aeris/Sephy (my fav), Aeris/Vincent (read snowfields), Aeris/Cloud (got it all planned), or maybe even Aeris/Piccolo (it‘ll be reasonable, I‘ll explain later), you decide. chapter 3 is up! R&R pleas
1. Default Chapter

**__**

A People's Sin in Her Story 

This fic was posted up by the name of "Crisis From the Sky... In the DBZ Dimension?" under AerSeph_4eva on my behalf. But I have now posted it under my name and will continue on it.

A crossover of FF7 and DBZ during the cell games. Pairings can be Aeris/Sephy (my fav), Aeris/Vincent (read snowfields), Aeris/Cloud (got it all planned), or maybe even Aeris/Piccolo (it'll be reasonable, I'll explain later), you decide. R&R please.

Prologue

__

Those who cross the threshold of life and remains in the world of the living...

She who bore the burden of an impossible mission for a simple being...

One that requires, the holy object of a race long forgotten,

And a prayer to bring forth a river of life mingled with holy. 

Brought forth the answer to the planet's cries,

But took the life of a semi Ancient...

The one who delivered the summoning of holy,

Rid the Planet of a burning rock looming in the sky called Meteor,

The one with the blessed name of Aeris...

"Aeris," so silently whispered, the sound didn't make it out of the sealed coffin. Only the sound of water dripping from the roof of the rock formations, and the flaps from the wings of hundreds of bats could be heard within the walls of the little cave. Inside of the red velvet coffin laid a man, resembling much of the mythical creatures of the night, in a restless slumber.

A heave of breath he took upon uttering the name of the Planet's savior. No longer was the air rich with oxygen as it once was when he first entered his troublesome sleep, nearly a decade of centuries ago. Raising his golden claw, a "gift" from the mad scientist Hojo, to his eyes, again he murmured her name. Panting harder now, he lifted his burdensome arm off of his face that retained the shade as pale as snow. Wearily, his eyes that have long since seen the rays of sun light fluttered open revealing irises as crimson as the blood that flowed within every being. Another result of Hojo's experimentation on him.

Realizing, that there wasn't much, if any, oxygen left in his dreary coffin, he smashed his claw of pure gold into the lid of his imprisonment. Eternal youth didn't mean immortality; while during his hibernation oxygen wasn't required for him to stay alive, but now that he was awake, his lungs craved for fresh air like that of a fat man and food.

With grace that will surprise any mortal, he leapt out the coffin, jet-black hair and a cloak as red as his eyes streaming elegantly behind him.

Rising to a respectable six feet in height, "Aeris, I feel your pain," he whispered apologetically with eyes that usually held anything, but emotions. 

Glimpsing at the coffin, in which he remained for so long as a punishment of his past sins, again he thought of his deceased love. But now, fully awake, no longer shall he dwell in his guilt over his beloved Lucrecia, although his mind screamed out for her consistently. At the moment there was an even greater task at hand for him. More sternly, "I will not fail the Planet...Nor you again, as I had with Lucrecia," were the last words he spoke in his coarse voice that has long since been in use, before he turned around to take his leave of his shelter from the world. 

North was his destination - the crystalline city built thousands of years ago by the Ancients- where the preserved body of the semi-Ancient rested in the clear waters below the marble altar; the place of her demise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Further north, resided the healing body of the greatest general alive, once known as the One-Winged Angel. After a millennium of the separation of mind and body, he is now ready to regain what is called life. A second chance to redeem himself and to protect the one whom he once stripped of life and unknowingly thrust into a millenia of pain, sorrow, and suffering in timeless space.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Danger is approaching, must bring back she who..._

"Planet?" A little Namek boy, who looked no older than ten years old, asked. Already he assumed the role as the Planet's new guardian. Another stream of cries came from the Planet, leaving him resting heavily on his wooden staff. 

_Danger... Crisis... Sky... Meteor...Half...Ancient...Can....Stop_

A myriad of slurred voices from the Planet echoed in the little green boy's mind.

The short little Namek boy clutched his brown staff so tightly, his knuckles turned a few shades of green lighter.

"What is going on?" He enquired before stumbling into an abyss of unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next chapter, DBZ crew will make an appearance and Sephiroth will journey to the cell games. Stay tuned!!!! Oh and vote for the pairings.


	2. What a Little Birdie Said

****

Rants and A little Bonus

Disclaimer: 

SquareSoft: *ahem*

theyreallyloveme: ~stares blankly at the wall~

SquareSoft: *AHEM!*

theyreallyloveme: ~blinks~...~stares blankly at the wall~ 

SquareSoft: ~sweat drops~

theyreallyloveme: ~stares blankly at wall and fumbles with thumbs~

SquareSoft: ~falls down anime style~

~Gets back up~ Look! It's Sephiroth!!!

theyreallyloveme: ~head snaps up~ Where? Where? WHERE?!?!?!?!?!?

SquareSoft: The disclaimer ya lil' runt!!!

theyreallyloveme: Huh? Ohhhhhh.... And why you yelling at me for? I didn't forget the disclaimer on purpose... Give me a break!!! 

SquareSoft: ~glares daggers at theyreallyloveme~

theyreallyloveme: ermmmmmm... Final Fantasy 7 belongs to SquareSoft... Don't hurt me please...~cries~

Hey everyone, just here for a bit to give u guys some heads up!!!! Man, where are those AerSeph supporters? Only got one so far, a few AerVinny though. I know that the Aeris and Piccolo thing is odd, but it won't be once u read the final product of my fic. It is kind of queer though, I mean, do Nameks even have a gender? Not that I know of, but hey, I'm just trying to be creative. Can't blame a girl with an active imagination now can you. Hmmm... I was debating on whether to have Cloud in this, but since I got those reviews from Cloris fans, Cloud is going to be in the fic also. Great! Just swell! We have a love pentagon. Aeris + Sephiroth, Vincnet, Cloud, and Piccolo. AWESOME! Girl polygamy is just wonderful is it not? j/k Who gets the girl? Well, it's up to the readers!!!! So R&R and vote, but I'm still keeping the love pentagon. Whom ever gets the most votes gets the girl in the end, or I just might change it altogether depending on how I want the ending to be like. Don't worry though, this isn't going to be all sappy! Lots of action in it too. We're talking DBZ dimension here, there's bound to be lots of action, and angst is going to be in it too for some flava. In fact, I got a dark theme going on, hence the title of A People's Sin. By the way, thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate it. At least now I know, some people actually read my crap. So enough with my rantings and here is something to make up for the lack of story so far. Some Aeris/Cloud poem for those votes...

****

Dare and Will

__

Do I dare to hope?

Of one's mako blue eyes that shine with hope.

__

Do I dare to fully live?

Of one's shattered memories yet to live.

__

Do I dare not to be selfless?

Of one's unrequited love so selfless.

__

Do I dare to... love?

Of one caught between a quarrel of not war but love.

__

Do I dare to refuse my birthright?

Of one born to customary birthright. 

__

Do I dare to ignore the planet's pleas?

Of one too arrogant for cries or pleas.

__

Do I dare to die upon a prayer?

Of one that have long since lost the ability to give a prayer..

__

Do I dare?

Of one to wonder how to proceed in life without dare.

__

Will this unbearable pain ever cease?

Here one waits with hope that has yet to cease.

__

Will I ever attain peace?

Here in the arms of an angel do one attain peace.

__

Will I ever escape this watery grave?

Here one's heart met its grave.

__

Will I ever once more grow flowers?

Here one is saved in a bed of flowers.

__

Will I ever pray again?

Here one weeps with unspoken sorrow again.

__

Will I ever feel happiness?

Here one is confined to limited happiness.

__

Will I ever see Cloud?

Here one is named Cloud.

__

Will I ever?

Here Cloud wonders if ever...

So what do you guys think of my lame poem? If you like, then I can do more with other pairings. It's up to you guys, but let's not forget the mood I'm in. So R&R! Don't worry!!! Sephiroth is going to journey to the cell games starting in the next chapter. Ta Ta...


	3. The Cell Games: Enter Sephiroth

12/14/02

chapter 3

First off, sorry for taking such a long time with updating, I was really busy, still am, but oh wellz. Man, I had like the worst case of writer's block! I sat here for two days straight just to produce this, man I suck! I got stuck like with every few sentences. Ok, anywayz, thanks a bunch to those that reviewed my story, good or bad, idk, at least people read it...lol

****

The Cell Games: Enter Sephiroth

Disclaimer: Look, don't make me say it sooo many times. The poor girl can only take that much truth once in a while... And for the last time (at least until I post up the next chapter) ff7 and Sephy-sama does not, and will most likely never be mine!!!!! ~runs off to cry~

~comes back~ Did I mention that I don't own DBZ either? Well I don't! If you want it, then go buy it off of Bird Studio/Shueisha, Toei Animation. -.-

__

Fluttering leaves bound to the earth,

Whisked away by the wind from birth.

To you I shall come.

Let the wind be my guide, 

Lead me to where my angel of Holy reside.

Through a bloodbath stirred by artificial green,

My merciless Masamune will retain it's sheen.

South this wind command,

To you I demand.

Let the wind be my guide, 

Lead me to where my angel of Holy reside.

The swoosh of leather brushed against leather could be heard from a ways across the stretch of what seemed unlimited miles of desert land. Foot prints reaching nearly a foot in length were found marred into the dry and cracked dirt, but disappeared just as quickly with the onslaught of rebellious dust.Under the angered star of the solar system, a mirage like image of a lone figure could be spotted.

Snow that had once covered the lone warrior clad in black and silver traveling through a wasted land, had long since melted and made away with the heat of the sun. South he proceeded completely undisturbed by the blowing dust storms and extreme heat. Silver hair of a generous length led the way as the southward bound wind mingled the knotless strands. 

With the wind pressing him forward, his task bore itself even deeper in his countless thoughts. Although the towering man of slender build and bulky shoulder pads was at lost himself of how to complete such a task, it was clear that he had better first to locate the one that his image or rather clone once wronged. Whatever came next will surely be anything but easy, however, failure was not option. One can only fail so many times... And this will prove to be the last chance of redemption for someone with hands soiled with blood and a blade bathed in the agony of others, yet remained unstained with flowing red from the quickness of the wielder, such as he.

Glancing down at his trembling hands concealed by black gloves, a recollection of a burning village flashed through his fragile mind. Thankfully, it was mended by the planet and the same one whom his clone ruthlessly plundered through with Masamune, his legendary weapon of choice, pursuing the ambitions of an ancient alien of a long time past. The body that he now possess is also a token from the planet granted that he fulfills his end of the bargain; protect the half ancient that he had kept company over the course of a millennia, sounds simple... But if it was, then why would the Planet go as far as resurrecting one of incredible destruction, Sephiroth?

Yes, the almighty General of Shinra, Sephiroth, The same name that had once brought armies down, conquered countries, sped the beating of females' heart, and struck fear in the hearts of many if not all. And to think... He was murdered by a low ranking teenage Soldier, a spiky blond for that matter, on that unfaithful day. It was, without a doubt, a stoke of luck that the young boy was able to ram his second-in-command's buster sword through his mid section and tossed him down the bridge. 

Green eyes infused with Mako slanted a bit from the recollection. It was without a question that he was angered about his moment of insanity, which ultimately brought upon his end. But the boy, Cloud was it? He was merely a teenager that didn't even come close to the power that he possessed, and to have killed him with Zack's buster sword? Sephiroth shook his head in anger clenching his fists in a fit of outrage. It was preposterous! Absurd! Illogical! It was...

"Right..." Sephiroth whispered surprised at himself. Fists that were clenched a moment ago were now holding the sides of his head. 

Slightly slanted green eyes wide open now, but without as much luminous as before, "How... How... could I have... think that?" He asked himself in an incredulous tone. "Cloud merely avenged his hometown, I... I...

"NO!" Sephiroth growled as he fell to his knees, hands still tightly clutched to his head entangling his wind blown silver mane. After all this time, why, he thought to himself, do I still feel this way? "Why? Why? WHY?" He demanded from no one in particular. Already his eyes glazed over with sadness and anger staring blankly at the ground.

A half sinister, half heartbreaking grin appeared over his handsome features, "Simple, you're a murderous bastard! You slaughtered his whole village and expected him to spare you?" Sephiroth accused himself in a maniacal manner. "I did, didn't I? Oh yes of course, silly me to have forgotten. It was with this," he unsheathed the legendary Masamune, a total of nine feet in length with a width barely exceeding two inches, while he kept his head bowed and hidden under his hair. "Wasn't it?" He asked Masamune with glazed over eyes and a lopsided grin. 

As he turned Masamune over to examine it, the sun's rays reflected off of the sheen blade catching his preoccupied eyes. Suddenly muscles that were scrunched were relieved of the tension and his eyes regained what sanity that was left of the former General. Blinking several times, Sephiroth gasped as realization of his actions became clear to him. 

"What is wrong with me?" He said in between gasps of air. It was like drowning, your sanity boarding on a thin line, just as your consciousness is when you run out of air. Struggling for air, Sephiroth dropped Masamune on the dust covered ground only to clutch his trench coat ever so tightly around his well sculpted bare chest. Under the throbbing sun, he remained doubled over in a fit of spasm for breath whilst dust collected around him and attempted to bury his Masamune.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. How much time had he already wasted in his meaningless thoughts? She was still waiting for him and others will surely try to get to her first, but that didn't mean they harbored good intentions. Her, yes her, I must find her, he thought. Another recollection attacked him, however, this one was one of him with sanity comforting a tortured soul. 

"Aeris," Sephiroth whispered the enchanting name to the wind. "Hold on, I will be with you shortly. In the mean time, please be fine," he pleaded to what he hope was the poor girl lost in the torturous sins of others. Reaching out to the hot air, he envisioned the pained face of his companion for the last decade of centuries. 

With no warning, an explosion of great energy erupted nearby bringing the kneeling man out of his reverie. On instinct, Sephiroth picked up his Masamune and made a dash for the cause of the disruption without hesitant. The least he could do was try to save others, for she would want it that way. No matter how many lives that he should save, he would still be a sinned and much hated man for those that he had brought death upon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over a vast area of destroyed desert land, a crumpled white arena stood in the center of it all. Down below stood the horrific creation of Dr. Gero, the leader of the former Red Ribbon Army who had transformed himself into a life sucking android, but was betrayed by his own creations. A mixture of cells from different powerful beings comes the bio-android bent on destruction. From Piccolo's regenerating powers, to the super strength of the Saiyan-jins, Cell is by far Dr. Gero's most powerful creation.

Unknown to the Planet are the Z fighters, the last line of defense against evil on earth for the last twenty some years. Among them are a the bulky Saiyan-jins, the most powerful warriors in the universe, a Namekian, and other human fighters who have developed special abilities. At present, Cell has spawned eight blue miniature replicas of himself, and things aren't looking up for the Z fighters.

"Goku!" Kuririn, one of the shorter and bald Z fighters, cried. The super saiyan jin that had taken on Cell earlier was being pummeled by one of the blue dwarfed, but nonetheless giant looking insect. "Distructo Disk!" A disk of bright yellow flew across the wasted land to severe the creature's hold on the bloodied warrior. Kurinrin coming to the aid of his pal since child hood, was knocked down by another one of the horrific spawns of Cell leaving the spiky dark haired Saiyan-jin to fend for himself.

On the other side, over a demolished mesa, the three-eyed, bald Tenshinhan and his doll-like friend Chaozu were facing an aerial attack from two of the little monsters. Doing very poorly with merely defense, Tenshinhan decided to bring out his more powerful attacks. Positioning both hands in front of his face forming a triangle, "Tri Beam!" Tenshinhan screamed, releasing his most powerful energy strike. The miniature replica of the horrific green winged beast fell back, but recovered just as quickly. 

"Oh no! Tenshinhan watch ou-" but before Chaozu could finish, the fist of his opponent collided with his pale face. 

Having an even harder time was Yamcha, the weaker human with a X like scar across his cheek. Like his friends, he was getting just as bad a beating from one of the spawns, however, his defense was less impressive.

The Z warriors that had a chance against the creatures were the Saiyan-jins and Namekian. Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyan-jins, and his future son, Trunks, a half Saiyan-jin, were holding their own. Since the start of battle, both had transformed to Super Saiyans, changing their eyes to aqua blue and hair of a spikier blond genre, while amplifying their strength and speed. Piccolo, the tall green Super Namekian warrior wasn't doing as good, but faired better than the other Z fighters.

Meanwhile, a group of news reporters, camera man, and a bunch of martial artist "heroes", namely Mr. Satan, the champion of the World's Martial Arts Tournament looked on with drooping jaws. Had any of the Z fighters partook in the tournament, the huge jawed man with a big afro would of surely failed to become the champion. Through all of the flying, energy blasts, and blood being spilled, Mr. Satan claimed it all to be a trick. Surely the world didn't buy his phony lies. Wrong. Most of the population believed the fool and revered him as the biggest hero of all times. Correct me if I'm wrong, but do the term hero apply to that of a lying coward?

Warned more than once, the posse still did not leave the zone of danger. With a broken mic, the male news reporter still didn't give up on the story of the century. Along with the reporter, was his camera man whom was experiencing difficulties filming the fight. Cheering Mr. Satan on was a blond girl in a skimpy red outfit, a fat guy with a more than generous amount of fat showing, and a very conceited blond male. All were his students, and all didn't know better. To have been tossed around and injured from the energy waves sent out from the battles, they still remained in a trench watching.

Also created by Dr. Gero is the kind hearted android Sixteen. After having his body of green and black armor demolished by Cell, all that remained was his punk styled head. To think, the one who saved the group of foolish humans was in an even worst condition than the fools. Still the group looked on while Sixteen's head rolled their way. 

Through all of this, a half Saiyan-jin, eleven years of age watched on with tear stained eyes in the grip of Cell. Echoing through his young mind was nothing but blames on himself. He felt at fault for the Z fighters' current state. Had he not reveal his secret to Cell, Cell wouldn't be trying to hurt his friends and family in order to provoke him and awaken his nearly uncontrollable powers. Growing frustrated, Cell's grip on him tightened.

"Listen kid, show me you powers now! Or do someone have to die first?" Cell mocked the boy in his grasp by the collar.

"No stop it! Stop it, leave them alone!" The eleven year old turned Super Saiyan cried. How could his father put so much faith in him, repeated through his mind. It was simply too much, and Cell too powerful.

The green bio android was rapidly losing his patience; taking more drastic measures, "Kill them!" he commanded his replicas. Sure enough the little beasts began an even harsher onslaught. At this point, Goku, the boy's father, was drenched in his own blood, bruises could be seen where his clothes were torn, and blood spewed from his opened mouth while the mini Cell slammed him into the ground. The other Z fighters were also being pummeled, but none nearly as bad as Goku. 

"Father!!!" The young boy, who was mistaken to be a delivery boy earlier, cried out to his father in pain and anger. 

"Gohan! You have to fight, just remember the training." Piccolo, his first master, shouted back at the crying Super Saiyin-jin. 

The group comprised of foolish humans were terrified even more so now. Mr. Satan himself was shaking with fear. Not surprisingly, he blamed his absence from the action due to a stomach ache, so as to not get involved in the fight. By now, the head of the former android Sixteen was pleading to one of the members in the trench to toss him over to Gohan. Someone had to talk to him, Gohan was too afraid to unleash his power, but the Z fighters were about to meet their doom.

"Please, you have to take me to Gohan, toss me if you must." Android Sixteen continued to plead to Mr. Satan. Again, another act of cowardice was displayed from the big "Champ". Shaking his head rapidly from side to side, he denied the android's request. Meanwhile the group of people with Mr. Satan supported him for fear of his well being.

"So, Gohan, who shall we kill first?" Cell asked with a mocking grin. Pointing to the fighting Piccolo, "How about your master? Or maybe, short and baldy over there?". Fresh new tears of frustration and anger spilled from Gohan's eyes. "No????" Cell continue in his game. "Then how about your father over there, my replicas will make it as painful as possible for him." Cell motioned for his spawns to move in for the kill.

"NOOOOO!!! Leave my father alone!" Gohan struggled through Cell's powerful grip that was no doubt thanks to the Saiyin-jin cells from Goku and Vegeta, whom Dr. Gero had collected. "Stop it now!" Tears continued to stream down the angered boy's face as Cell laughed in his sinister yet mocking way.

"Let him go," a low, yet demanding voice hissed in a deadly manner.

Every head turned towards the owner of the voice, even the replicas stopped their brutal treatments to look the other way. Standing before the dust and fighters was a tall man of slender, yet muscular build, with unusually long silver hair, clad in black leather, wielding a blade even more impressing than Mirai Trunks' sword. His entrance gave a moment of silence in which only the wind could be heard. Dust blew across his well kept black knee length boots while his silver strands played with the wind, creating a image that looked almost surreal.

"Oh my! What a hunk!" The skimpy blond in red declared with dreamy eyes. Her companions, however, namely the conceited "pretty boy" didn't look too happy with the new development. 

While attention was diverted to the stranger in black, Piccolo flew over to Goku, his once long time rival. Though that had been resolved with the arrival of Raditz, and truth about Goku's past revealed.

Raising a green brow, "Are you demanding, that I, the greatest warrior alive, let go of this boy?" Cell asked in mocking tone barely concealing his anger while the man remained silent, head somewhat bowed hiding his eyes.

After what seemed an eternity, the object of everyone's attention lifted his face revealing eyes of glowing jade.

"You heard me, I don't repeat myself, so if you know what's good for you, release the boy and leave those people be," he commanded in his calm leader-like voice, eyes boring into Cell.

His hauntingly glowing green eyes might of surprised Cell some, but he did well to conceal it. "Do you not know who you are speaking to, girly?" Cell asked laughing loudly in his unsurprisingly mocking way, "By the way, nice hair," Cell continued to kid the enigma before them.

"I am nobody's girl. I don't need to know your name, the only name you need to know is Sephiroth..." Sephiroth hissed with unconcealed anger in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what do you guys think? Well I know that part with the DBZ was sucky, but hey! I'm more of an essay writer, so don't blame me! Plus I don't have perfect memory of the Cell games, but at least I spelled their names correctly. But hey, the cell games don't have to be exactly accurate, cause it's my style so ha!!! Isn't it just great though? I mean Sephy sama has made it to the Cell games. ^_^ But what comes next, tune in for the next chapter! Pairings are still unclear, so cast your votes! But before I go, if you don't like Sephy, I don't care, I like writing about him, course Vinny too, and Cloud will be in this eventually. R&R please!


End file.
